Grace Hartleigh
by Miraclelover
Summary: Story occurs in a 2015-2016 one-year timeline. What if Reddington has another daughter? One with a woman he dated briefly. Meet Grace Hartleigh, the twelve years old girl who's completely unaware that Reddington's her father. What happens when she's put into FBI's protective custody upon Reddington's request?
1. The Beginning

Summary: Story occurs in a 2015-2016 one-year timeline. What if Reddington has another daughter? One with a woman he dated briefly. Meet Grace Hartleigh, the twelve years old girl who's completely unaware that Reddington's her father. What happens when she's put into FBI's protective custody upon Reddington's request?

**Important note:** I know this sounds really foolish, but I really don't want my character to grow up, so that's why everything in this story (with the exception of some flashbacks) occurs in a 2015-2016 one-year timeline.

Author's note: hey guys, for those of you who have already started reading this story, as you can clearly tell from the image on the story cover, I've changed Grace's appearance a bit. Please don't mind it too much as I'll re-edit all the existing chapters to make sure everything matches.

**Grace Hartleigh**

Physical appearance: look at the image on the story cover (I edited the girl in the picture ONLY so that she would better suit my character)

Age: 12 years old

Birth date: December 28th, 2003

Height: 5'

Weight: 90 lbs

Body measurements: 32 in, 22 in, 32 in

Bra size: 32 A (USA)

Shoe size: 3 (USA)

Grace Hartleigh

-Chapter 1-

The Beginning

As usual, when I walk into the kitchen and sit down, Mindy, my foster mother puts a bowl of I-don't-know-what in front of me. "Eat it." She tells me sternly as she gives me a spoon. "It's your breakfast."

"I know." I nod quietly before trying to swallow whatever it is down my throat.

"Good morning." Jason, my foster father slurs drunkenly as he steps into the kitchen and slumps down in the empty seat across from me.

Mindy shuts the fridge door with an irritated sigh. "Why are you always drunk?"

"Shut up!" Jason slurs with a growl.

I try to gulp down everything in my bowl without puking so I can get out of there as fast as I can. I quickly stand up on my size 3 feet. "I'm gonna..." I start, but just then, the doorbell rings.

"I'll go get it!" I say quickly as I rush to over to the front door and opens it. Standing in front of me is a dark blond man in a black tuxedo.

"Um... Mindy?" I call out uncertainly to my foster mother as she walks over towards us.

"Who is it?" She says as she walks up to us. She raises an eyebrow when she sees the man. "Oh, may I help you?"

"Yes." The man says as he shows us a badge. "Agent Ressler, FBI. I'm looking for Grace Hartleigh."

"Oh, yes, that would be her." Mindy says as she puts a hand on my shoulder as my large light green eyes look at Agent Ressler nervously.

The FBI? Don't they catch criminals and bad people? Why would they be looking for me? "Um... Have I done something wrong?" I gulp anxiously.

"The FBI have reasons to believe that you may be in danger." Agent Ressler says. "I'm here to pick you up and take you off into the FBI's protective custody..."

88888

Of course Mindy and Jason just hands me over to the FBI, no questions asked. So that's why I'm currently sitting in some empty room that belongs to the FBI.

My stomach does a nervous somersault when a brunette woman opens the door and steps inside. "Hello." She smiles at me as she sits down across from me. "My name is Elizabeth, you must be Grace."

"Yes, ma'am." I nod stiffly as I tuck my long, wavy coppery-brown hair behind my ears.

"You can just call me Lizzie, or agent Keen." She tells me nicely.

"Why am I here?" I bite down on my dark pink lips nervously. "Am I in trouble?"

"Well, you see, Grace, there's this very dangerous criminal, and he has just turned himself in..." She tries to explain to me.

"What does that have to do with me?" My oval-shaped face frowns.

Agent Keen looks at me gently. "Well, Grace, he claims to be your father..."

88888

Raymond Reddington... Apparently, he's one of the FBI's top ten most wanted criminals. I feel goosebumps pop up my pale skin at the thought that my birth father might actually be a criminal mastermind...

I only say might because it's not certain yet, at least not until the FBI finishes their thorough paternity test...

"Now, until the results come out, you're going to stay here for a little while." Agent Harold Cooper, the man in charge of everyone else around here tells me after his medical examiner finishes swabbing the inside of my cheek with some cotton.

"I can get it done by tonight." The medical examiner says with a nod.

"Good." Agent Cooper tells him before looking back to me. "In the meantime, Reddington wants to talk to you."

His words makes a chill run up my spine. "What?" My voice comes out squeaky.

"Don't worry." Agent Cooper tries to reassure me. "We'll have armed agents with you. If he dares to try anything..."

88888

I don't know how I manage to carry all five feet of me down the stairs as the big glass box holding Raymond Reddington electronically opens.

I keep my head down as I walk towards the empty chair a few meters away in front of him. I sit myself down numbly as my heart feels as if it's about to jump out of my chest.

"Hello Grace." I hear him greet me.

My mouth feels as dry as sandpaper, and I can't bring myself to utter a word. I just nod silently in response.

"You've grown taller since the last time I saw you." His words makes my stomach feel as if I've eaten too many ice cubes. It takes me a moment to realize that I'm now staring straight at him. He's seen me before?

"You're frightened." He looks at me softly.

I quickly look back down away from him. "Do you still have that seashell bracelet that you got from Hawaii?" He continues. How does he know that?

For some reason, all I feel right now is numbness, almost as if I've been in a freezer for too long. It takes me a moment to realize that tears are blurring my vision. I'm about to cry...

Thankfully, agent Cooper intervenes. "Alright, that's enough." He says. "Lock Reddington back up..."

88888

"Hey." Agent Keen walks over to me with a smile, but this time, she has a head injury and it's wrapped in a bandage. "I heard about what happened. Are you okay?"

My dark eyebrows scrunch closer together in a frown. "What happened to you?"

"Oh, uh..." She gestures to her head. "Car accident."

"Agent Keen, what's gonna happen to me?" I murmur anxiously as I can feel myself tearing up again.

"Don't worry." She tries to reassure me. "We're not going to let anything bad happen to you, okay?"

Just then, agent Cooper walks into the room with his medical examiner. "The test results have come out positive." He tells me gently. "Grace, Raymond Reddington really is your father..."

88888

Author's note: hey guys, I've been debating whether or not to post this story for a while now. Anyways, here's the first chapter, please review and tell me what you think! Many thanks!


	2. New Life?

Grace Hartleigh

-Chapter 2-

New Life?

"Mindy and Jason Hartleigh just got attacked." Agent Ressler rushes into the room urgently while I'm still trying to process the fact that Raymond Reddington is most definitely my father.

The feeling is almost as if multiple glass bottles shattered at the same time... I try to focus on what agent Ressler's saying to agent Cooper and agent Keen.

"What?!" Agent Keen's eyes widen. "By who?"

"Ranko Zamani." Agent Ressler sighs.

"Um..." I bite down on my dark pink lips hesitantly. "Who's Ranko Zamani?"

"He's... A criminal that we're trying to catch." Agent Keen tells me patiently.

"Does he know my foster parents?" My oval-shaped face frowns.

"We're not sure." Agent Cooper sighs. "But we're going to find out."

"I'm going to go talk to Reddington again." Agent Keen nods before leaving the room.

"Grace, you should stay here until we've set up a safe house for you." Agent Cooper tells me. I nod, although I'm not entirely sure what defines a safe house.

Then he looks to agent Ressler. "Talk to the Hartleighs and you're on safe house duty..."

88888

They actually let him out... Raymond Reddington... They actually let him out to help them catch Ranko Zamani.

I can see him rambling and repositioning photographs that are pinned to a glass board. I'm in a different room, so I can't really hear what he's saying...

I'm doodling randomly, but I can't help peeking up through the window once in a while... I notice he mostly just talks to agent Keen...

My large light green eyes quickly look back down at my doodles when I hear someone open the room door. It's agent Ressler...

"We're moving you to a safe house we've prepared." He tells me with a small smile...

88888

"What is this place?" I look around in awe at a pretty-looking White House surrounded by a small forest and a clear stream.

"It's ideal for a safe house." Agent Ressler says. "Hidden from sight, but close to the city at the same time."

"Who's gonna be staying here with me?" I ask as I scratch my straight nose.

"I am." Agent Ressler tells me simply. I try not to look too uncomfortable. I'm gonna be living with a FBI agent... I can feel the goosebumps popping up my pale skin...

"What about school?" I cross my arms over my 32A chest.

"The FBI will come up with a new identity you can use to attend school." Agent Ressler explains.

I don't really understand why I would need a new identity or what that even means entirely, but I just nod quietly. "Oh, okay..."

88888

Right now, I'm sitting in a room with agent Cooper, agent Ressler, and Raymond Reddington. I try not to look too anxious...

"From now on, your name at school and in public will be Luvina Tintera." Agent Cooper tells me as he hands me a yellow envelope full of papers. "And agent Ressler will be your caretaker."

"You know, I'm not entirely sure I like the last part of that arrangement." Reddington speaks up. There's something very... Oily about him... It opens a cageful of butterflies in my stomach everytime I think about it...

"Who's the Ukrainian?" Agent Cooper asks him seriously.

"I'm not gonna tell you." Reddington says simply.

"You gave him a chemical weapon." Agent Cooper says.

"He took it." Reddington corrects him. "That's the price of doing business, Harold. The certain people who can get certain things done, you know that. You never look at the larger picture. The bomb didn't go off, the girl's safe, Zamani's dead. Frankly, I think this all went down rather swimmingly."

"This was never about Zamani." Agent Ressler speaks up. "You surrendered and infiltrated the FBI to get our intelligence..."

"Your intelligence?" Reddington scoffs.

"To get that weapon." Agent Ressler says as if Reddington hasn't interrupted.

"I certainly don't want your intelligence, agent Ressler." Reddington chuckles. "I'm quite happy with my own. I think it's more likely that I tried to help you in good faith and I'd like to finish the job myself because... You couldn't. I'm sure Grace agrees, right Grace?"

The mention of my name makes me jumpy. "Oh!" I end up squeaking. Why is he suddenly talking to me?

"Relax, sweetheart." Reddington laughs lightly. "I'm not gonna bite you." I don't know if I can believe him when he says that... Aren't criminals really great liars?

"Agent Ressler, why don't you get Grace out of here?" Agent Cooper speaks up. "I think we're finished."

I'm just about to stand up before Reddington starts talking again. "This was fun." He says nonchalantly. "Let's do it again. Really, let's do it again. Understand that Zamani was only the first."

"First what?" Agent Cooper frowns.

"Name on the list." Reddington says it as if it's a very obvious thing.

"What list?" Agent Cooper asks.

"Let's call it the Blacklist." Reddington says. "That sounds exciting, doesn't it Grace?"

Everytime he starts talking to me, something inside of me feels as if it's freezing over. "No, sir." I manage to breathe out shakily.

"How about you just stop toying with her and talk to me?" Agent Cooper says in annoyance.

"The blacklist is why we're here, of course." Reddington sighs. "My wish list. The list I've been cultivating for over twenty years. Politicians, mobsters, spies..."

"We've our own list." Agent Ressler says.

"Agent Ressler, please." Reddington rolls his eyes. "We all know that your top ten has little more than a publicity campaign, it's a popularity contest at best. I'm talking about the criminals who matter. The ones you can't find because you don't even know they exist. Zamani was a small fish."

Then, Reddington stands up and walks over to stand behind me. He puts a hand on my shoulder, making a chill run up my spine as I try not to twitch.

"If you want the whales on my list, you've to play by my rules." Reddington continues. "I never sleep in the same location for more than two nights in a roll, I want a fully encrypted, eight millimeter tag embedded in my neck, not that garbage from alpha chip you stuck in my shoulder. I want security both for myself and for Grace. I compiled a list of five acceptable applicants, pick two, one for me, and one for Grace."

Are they really going to give him everything he's asking for? It sounds like a lot... Would they give a criminal all that?

"Whatever I tell you, falls under an immunity package that I negotiate myself." Reddington keeps on talking. I try to stay as still as I can as his hand is still on my shoulder. "And finally, my two most important rules. I speak only with Elizabeth Keen and Grace must remain alive and well at all times..."

88888

Author's note: hey guys, here's the next chapter. Please review and tell me what you think! Thank you in advance!


	3. An Unexpected Connection

Grace Hartleigh

-Chapter 3-

An Unexpected Connection

"You ready for school?" Agent Ressler pokes his head into my new bedroom.

"Yep." I reply. I'm actually a little relieved to be able to go to school and get away from the FBI and Reddington for a little while.

"Come on." Agent Ressler says as I grab my backpack. "I've to drop you off before going to work..."

88888

"I'll be here to pick you up after school." Agent Ressler tells me as he stops the car by the front of my new school. "Oh, and it's probably best if you don't sigh up for any extra-curriculars." He says when he sees me glancing at some colorful posters.

I try not to look disappointed. "Okay." I sigh as I grab my backpack and step out of the car.

"Oh, and in case of emergencies, just go to the school librarian and ask her about American politics." His words makes me raise a dark eyebrow.

"You guys have..." I start in disbelief.

"Not here." Agent Ressler interrupts me quickly.

"Fine." I sigh in annoyance. "I'll see you after school..."

88888

My first class is mathematics... "Good morning, everyone." Mrs. Hendricks, my new homeroom teacher says with a smile. "As you can clearly see, we've a new student today." She says before looking directly at me. "Why don't you stand up and introduce yourself?"

I take a deep breath as I stand up on my size 3 feet. "Hi, I'm Luvina Tintera." I try my best to make the lie sound convincing.

"Thank you, Luvina." Mrs. Hendricks smiles at me before I sit back down.

I open my backpack to take out my new notebook, but something shiny at the bottom of my backpack catches my attention.

It's a necklace, one with a sparkly little seashell. I suddenly remember something Reddington said to me. "Do you still have that seashell bracelet from Hawaii?"

Is that possible? Did he...?

88888

"Hey, I'm Jake." A boy with curly dark hair walks over to me during lunch as I'm sitting in the cafeteria. "Can I sit here?"

"Sure." My oval-shaped face smiles at him politely.

"So, do you know where everything at this school is yet?" He asks.

"Nuh-uh." I shake my head.

"If you want, I can show you around." He offers nicely.

"That'd be great." I nod eagerly.

"So where would you want to go first?" He tilts his head at me.

I still remember agent Ressler's words about the librarian. "Um... The library..."

88888

After school, it's not just agent Ressler who's waiting for me outside, agent Keen is also there. "Uh..." My large light green eyes look at them uncertainly.

"Hi Grace." Agent Keen smiles at me.

"Um... Hi?" I bite down on my dark pink lips. "Is there something...?"

"Yeah." Agent Keen interrupts me with a sigh. "Reddington wants to see you."

My heart skips a beat. "Oh..."

88888

Apparently, they let him out again. I cautiously walk towards Reddington with agent Keen. Right now, he's casually sitting in a large flower garden.

He smiles when he sees me. "Grace, my darling." He beams happily as he pulls up an empty chair for me beside him. "Have a seat."

I sit down stiffly before he looks to agent Keen. "Can you give us a few minutes?"

"I don't think she would like that." Agent Keen shakes her head.

"Grace has nothing to worry about." Reddington says with light laughter. "She's my daughter, I wouldn't hurt her."

I can't tell if he means what he says, but a small part of me still feels relieved when I hear those words.

Agent Keen looks between me and him before reluctantly nodding her head. "I'll be inside if you need anything." She tells me softly before walking away...

"Did you like the little present I left in your backpack?" He asks me with a smile. Oh, so it was him...

"Yes, sir." I nod quietly.

For some reason, he starts laughing again. "Honestly, there's no need for you to be so formal with me, Grace."

I stay silent as I stare down at the pavement. Just then, Reddington stands up and extends a hand for me to take. "Walk with me."

My stomach somersaults as I do what he wants and slide my hand into his. "You like flowers, don't you?" He says casually as he's holding my hand as we walk. "Lilies are your favorites, aren't they?"

My hand twitches within his uncomfortably. How does he know these things? He suddenly stops walking and makes eye-contact with me, making me shrink back a little.

"I meant what I said, Grace." He says seriously. "I won't do what she did. I won't leave you all alone. And I definitely won't ever want to hurt you."

I feel as if I drank too much sour lemon juice. I can feel the tears coming as I stand there, frozen on the spot. He knows about that...

**Flashback to seven years ago**

_She said she was gonna go get me cotton candy, so I waited... And waited... And waited... But she never came back..._

**End Flashback**

Just then, he lets go of my hand and picks a lily from the garden before he puts the lily in my long, wavy coppery-brown hair. "There you go." He smiles at me. "Very pretty."

Something within me feels as if it's melting... My tears start falling... "Aww... Don't cry, sweetheart." Reddington says soothingly as he raises a hand to gently wipe away my tears...

Then, he holds my hand again before we start walking again. "Come, I'll introduce you to some friends of mine..."

88888

Reddington holds my hand as he leads agent Keen, agent Ressler, and I over to a dark-skinned man and an asian woman as they get out of a black car.

Reddington lets go of my hand as he goes over and gives the dark-skinned man a big hug. "Dembe..." He kisses him on the cheeks before going over to the asian woman.

"Luli, my dear." Reddington grins.

"Raymond." She smiles at him before they kiss. My straight nose twitches in disgust. Ew...

"Watch yourself with her, Donald. She's going to be Grace's new security detail" Reddington says to agent Ressler and I after he and Ms. Luli stops kissing. "She hates men, cops most of all."

Then he looks back to Ms. Luli with a smile. "Oh, I want to introduce you to a little friend." He tells her before gesturing towards me. "Luli, this is Grace."

"Oh." Ms. Luli smiles. "So she's the little girl you're so fond of." Something within my stomach twitches uncomfortably at her words...

Reddington's eyes land on another woman. "You, I don't know."

"Meera Malik." The woman introduces herself.

"You look like the CIA." Reddington says in amusement.

"Oh yeah?" Agent Malik raises an eyebrow. "What's the CIA look like?"

"Attractive, but treacherous." Reddington says.

"I guess we'll find out." Agent Malik says cooly.

Reddington chuckles before looking to Ms. Luli. "Luli, my dear, why don't you take Grace somewhere fun while I finish off the day's work?"

"Of course." Ms. Luli smiles and nods before walking over to me. "Shall we?" She smiles at me nicely before leading me away with agent Ressler following us. He looks a little annoyed...

88888

Ms. Luli took me to a park and we're flying a butterfly kite. "Are you two having fun?" Reddington's voice rings out as he walks up to us.

"Raymond." Ms. Luli smiles at him before tilting her head towards me. "She's been relatively quiet."

Reddington nods silently and gestures her away before coming over to stand beside me and putting a hand on my shoulder.

"What do you want for dinner tonight?" He glances down at me. "I told agent Ressler to give us until nine tonight."

For a moment, I can't help staring at him. "I... I don't know, sir."

"Then, we'll pick something out of my hat." He shrugs.

I gawk at him with widened eyes. "What?"

"You need to loosen up." He starts laughing. "You're too tense." Then, just as suddenly, he stops laughing.

He takes out the necklace he had put in my backpack earlier and gently puts it on around my neck. "I know you like seashells." He murmurs to me softly. "I'd this custom made for you..."

88888

Author's note: hey guys, here's the next chapter. Reviews are much appreciated so please remember to review!


	4. Ms Luli's Words

Author's note: hey guys, for those of you who have already started reading this story, as you can clearly tell from the image on the story cover, I've changed Grace's appearance a bit. Please don't mind it too much as I'll re-edit all the existing chapters to make sure everything matches.

Grace Hartleigh

-Chapter 4-

Ms. Luli's Words

Reddington and I are playing chess together this morning in a park when a silver-haired man walks up to us. "From Wujing." The man says as he takes out a yellow envelope.

"Good god, not here." Reddington rolls his eyes. "And not now."

Then he looks at the silver-haired man. "The gentlemen I usually contract with is unavailable, stun by a metal-ray off the barrier of regional police." He looks back down at the chess pieces before continuing. "I've another tech in mind."

"This needs to be done quickly." The silver-haired man says. "Today?" My oval-shaped face frowns silently. What needs to be done quickly?

"Speak to Dembe about the replacement I'm offering." Reddington tells him without looking up. Dembe and Luli are both standing a few meters away from us, looking as casual as they can. "Conduct your due diligence so things are in order. We can proceed as discussed."

Reddington looks up at the silver-haired man when he doesn't leave. "I prefer to play with my little friend in private."

The silver-haired man nods silently before walking away towards Dembe...

Reddington stands up and walks over to me. "Come on, sweetheart." He whispers in my ear. "Let's go buy some hats."

I stand up as he takes my hand. Ms. Luli is about to follow, but Reddington quickly shakes his head at her...

88888

"I don't think I've anything suitable for a twelve years old girl." A man called Rodrig says as he gives me and Reddington a catalog. "But I can get anything you want out of that catalog custom made."

"Thank you, Rodrig." Reddington smiles at him before looking at me. "Just tell me what you like, honey."

"Thanks." My dark pink lips curl up into a small smile before my large light green eyes look down at the catalog. Reddington has actually been surprisingly kind to me...

Just then, the store door opens with a little bell chime. I turn my head to see that it's agent Keen. "An opportunity has come our way." Reddington speaks up to her. "Yesterday, the Chinese killed a CIA agent in Shanghai, they took a computer because they thought that it could decode a message they intercepted, it couldn't. They asked me to help."

Agent Keen gestures towards Rodrig with raised eyebrows before darting her eyes towards me. "Do you really think it's appropriate here?"

"Oh, Rodrig is a dear old friend." Reddington shrugs. "And Grace obviously already knows what's going on..."

"You're decoding CIA messages on behalf of the Chinese." Agent Keen doesn't sound too happy.

"You make it sound like treason, so black and white." Reddington shakes his head. "It's green." I raise a dark eyebrow silently. Isn't the latter part of that phrase usually it's gray?

I can feel my curiosity getting the better of me. "Uh... Why is it green?"

"Because the fact is American secrets are for sale." Reddington answers as he glances at me with a smile before looking back to agent Keen. "By an assortment of reputable bidders, myself included. If I don't do this, someone else will."

"The man who's paying me is called Wujing." Reddington continues to agent Keen. "Perhaps you heard of him, formerly he worked for the ministry of state security, he's not officially sanctioned by the Chinese, but unofficially, he's contracted to take out rival agents. American, British, the message likely contains the name of another agent."

"You expect me to believe that?" Agent Keen says in amused disbelief. "A secret agent with a mysterious Wujing."

"Intriguing, isn't it?" Reddington says.

"He's a myth." Agent Keen says.

"That's what they said about deep throat." Reddington tells her. "And the G-spot. I assure you Wujing is quite real, and he's hired me. Now you've the chance to catch him. I've already forwarded them your cover."

"What?" Agent Keen sounds shocked. "What cover?"

"Caroline Gibbons." Reddington says. "Phd in applied physics from MIT. I told them you're my new encryption specialist."

"You're asking me to betray the life of an American agent." Agent Keen says in disbelief.

"Lizzie, this is a guy whom the intelligence agency have been talking about for decades as if he were a figment." Reddington persuades her. "You don't even know if he's real or not. Well, he is real, very. And I'm giving you the opportunity to grab him. Now, the good news is he's not even in China, he's right here in your own backyard. We play our cards right, I can still make it back in time to have dinner with Grace."

Then, Reddington looks back to Rodrig. "Rodrig, both of these for me." He points to the hats he wants. "And Grace dear, just tell Rodrig which one out of that catalog you like."

"Okay, sir." I reply before turning to Rodrig. "Uh... This one please." I point to the picture of a hat with a large flowery ribbon.

"I'll get that ordered right away." Rodrig nods to me with a smile.

I turn my head to see Reddington on the phone. "Luli, why don't you come and get Grace?" A moment of silence before he speaks up again. "Alright, we'll see you in five..."

88888

"So how are you feeling?" Ms. Luli asks me as she sets a mug of hot chocolate in front of me.

"Okay, I guess." I shrug as I sip my hot chocolate.

Ms. Luli's silent for a moment as she stares at me with a small smile. "He loves you so much, you know." She tells me softly. "He's doing all of this for you. Surrendering to the FBI, working with the FBI... It's all for you."

All ninety lbs of me shift uncomfortably in my seat as I know she's talking about Reddington. "He's... not what I expected." I murmur quietly as I stare down at my size three feet with a very small smile.

"You know, believe it or not, he needs you." Ms. Luli says gently. "You're his only family, Grace. I know he won't admit it, but... He really doesn't have a lot to live for... Just try to love him for who he is, okay?"

Her words makes me gaze at her tentatively. "Do you love him?"

She looks at me in surprise before laughing lightly. "There's not another person in the world who's quite like Raymond."

Then, she turns more serious. "I do try to give him what I can, but... I think it would mean a lot more to him if it comes from you..."

88888

Author's note: hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in the past few days, but here's the next chapter. Please remember to review and I'll try to post the next chapter sooner!


	5. How Long

Author's note: hey guys, for those of you who have already started reading this story, as you can clearly tell from the image on the story cover, I've changed Grace's appearance a bit. Please don't mind it too much as I'll re-edit all the existing chapters to make sure everything matches.

Grace Hartleigh

-Chapter 5-

How Long...

**Flashback to seven years ago**

_It was my first time at an amusement park, mama took me there... If I had known what she was going to do afterwards, I would have just wanted us to stay home..._

_But that day, she said that she wanted to take me to see the dolphin show... And that's when she had done it..._

_And I was so excited when the amusement park staff picked me and I got to play with the dolphins... "You go on and play, sweetie." She encouraged me with a big smile. "Mama's gonna go and buy you some cotton candy."_

_If I had known what a big liar she was going to be, I would have went with her..._

**End flashback**

"So I hear Reddington's been buying you things." Agent Ressler says casually as we're sitting in the living room together.

"Yeah..." I nod as my oval-shaped face frowns a little. "He bought me a necklace and ordered me a hat."

"Can I see it?" Agent Ressler smiles at me.

"Sure." I say as I take out the necklace from under my clothing and show it to him. "He said that he had this custom made for me."

"Hmm." Agent Ressler smiles as he leans closer to look at the necklace. "Do you like it?"

I feel myself raising a dark eyebrow at his question for a moment. "Yeah... I do..." I smile quietly as I raise a hand to touch the necklace before my large light green eyes look up to agent Ressler again. "Is he really a criminal mastermind?"

"Yes, he is." Agent Ressler tells me with a nod. "Why do you ask?"

"I don't know." I tuck my long, wavy coppery-brown hair behind my ears. "Aren't criminals supposed to be REALLY scary and dangerous? I feel... As if he's a little bit different..."

"That's just because he's your father." Agent Ressler tells me rationally. "You want to see the best in him."

"Is that a bad thing?" I bite down on my pink lips uncertainly.

"No, it's a good thing." Ms. Luli's voice answers as she walks into the room. "And it's good that you feel that way."

"That's a little debatable." Agent Ressler crosses his arms.

"Why?" Ms. Luli scoffs coldly. "Because you FBI likes to think the worst of him?"

Then, she looks at me. "Your father's on his way back." She tells me with a smile. "Would you like to help me make dinner? We can surprise him?"

That sounds surprisingly fun... "Okay." I smile and nod before following Ms. Luli towards the kitchen...

88888

Ms. Luli and I are making Mac and cheese in the kitchen when the doorbell rings. "Oh." Ms. Luli smiles pleasantly. "I think Raymond's here..." She says as she rushes out of the kitchen to answer the front door.

Agent Ressler's left a little earlier to do some FBI thing... "It smells delicious in here." Reddington says cheerfully as he follows Ms. Luli into the kitchen.

"Grace and I are making mac and cheese." Ms. Luli smiles happily.

"I'm gonna set up the plates and stuff." I smile before I start to rummage through the dishwasher.

"I'll finish with the salad." Ms. Luli says cheerfully.

"Here, let me." Reddington says as he takes the plate from my hands just as I take them out of the dishwasher. Then, he walks over to the pan filled with mac and cheese and starts scooping them onto the three plates.

When he finishes scooping, he picks up all three plates and sets them up on the dinner table. Just then, Ms. Luli puts a big bowl of salad in the middle of the table before clapping her hands together happily. "Looks like everything's set."

"Come on, sweetheart." Reddington smiles at me as he leads me towards a chair. "Let's take a seat."

Ms. Luli glances between me and him with a smile as she too sits down. "We can chat while we're eating..."

88888

I'm just about to stand up and collect the dirty plates when Ms. Luli stops me. "Stop, I'll wash the dishes." She tells me with an encouraging smile.

"Grace, why don't the two of us go out for a walk before it gets dark?" Reddington clears his throat as he stands up.

"Sure." I smile and nod politely before standing up too and following him out of the house...

"You know, I thought we can reverse the topic of our conversation tonight." Reddington says, making me glance at him curiously.

"What do you mean, sir?" I ask cautiously.

"Well, We've been talking a lot about you." He says. "I thought tonight, you might like to ask me some things." Then, he looks at me encouragingly. "Go ahead, you can ask me anything you want."

I stare down at my feet awkwardly as I desperately search in my mind about what to ask. "Uh... Do you know a lot of scary people?" I think in the movies, the criminals always liked it when other people are afraid...

Reddington laughs and laughs. "I'm a criminal, honey. Of course I know a lot of scary people." His words makes goosebumps pop up my pale skin.

Then, his laughter quiets down as he rubs my head, a gesture that randomly spreads a feeling of warmth throughout all five feet of me. "Don't worry, sweetheart. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you."

"Have you known me for a long time?" The question pops out before I can stop it.

For a moment, he just stares at me, making me grow nervous. But then, he smiles softly. "Yes, honey." He says. "I've known you for a very long time..."

**Flashback to three years ago**

_My friends and I were participating in the school talent show. But just before the show, there was a bouquet of lilies backstage, beside where my costume was..._

_There was a note, it said: Don't be nervous, you're full of talent._

_There wasn't a name, so I didn't know who sent it..._

**End Flashback**

"You're the one who sent those flowers?!" I fail to contain my surprise.

"Yes, honey." Reddington chuckles before he takes my hand as we make a turn and start walking back home...

88888

Author's note: hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a little while. I got a little held up with some exams. Anyways, please remember to review! I promise I'll post the next chapter sooner if you do!


	6. Possible Danger

Grace Hartleigh

-Chapter 6-

Possible Danger

I hear a car rolling to a stop outside. My large light green eyes glance out of my bedroom window to see Reddington and Dembe stepping out of the car.

I walk out of my bedroom and down the stairs just as they enter the house through the front door. Before I can say anything, agent Ressler walks up to them with a frown. "What are you doing here?"

"I think the answer to that question is very obvious, don't you?" Reddington raises an eyebrow. "I'm here to see my daughter." Then he turns to me with a wide, casual smile. "Hello, honey."

"Hello, sir." My oval-shaped face smiles back.

Reddington looks around with a frown. "Where's Luli?"

As if on cue, Ms. Luli walks out of the bathroom wrapped in a bathrobe and with dripping wet hair. "I'm right here, Raymond." She smiles at him. "Don't worry, I won't leave your little girl alone with a clumsy FBI agent."

Agent Ressler rolls his eyes in annoyance, but doesn't say anything. Reddington waves a hand towards me. "Come, sweetheart." He says. "I'm taking you out for breakfast..."

88888

"You're going to Porta Prince at noon, if we're going to make your appointment..." Dembe starts to Reddington just as agent Keen is walking towards us as we're eating breakfast.

"This won't take long." Reddington tells him. "Get the car started, will you?"

Dembe nods silently and walks away just as agent Keen sits down across from us. "Hi Grace." Agent Keen smiles at me before Reddington picks up the newspaper beside him.

"It was only through the efforts of an FBI profiler that suspicion began to fall on Hector Lorca, leading to his arrest and indictment." Reddington reads before putting the newspaper back down. "Well done, Lizzie. Very impressive."

"So you're aware that I'm about to go to court in three hours." Agent Keen says impatiently.

"Your case is about to go sideways." Reddington tells her.

"Why?" Agent Keen asks cautiously. "What's happened?"

"Bill please!" Reddington calls out to the waiter just as I finish eating the last bite of my pancake. Then, he turns back to agent Keen as the waiter's run off to grab our bill.

"Lorca's people have reached out to me." He continues telling her. "Normally, I wouldn't give him the time of day. He's a vicious, little drug lord thug, certainly nothing there to hold my interest. But their request is of great interest because it somehow involves Grace."

I feel my stomach do a nervous somersault at his words. But before I can say anything, agent Keen looks at Reddington with utter shock and seriousness. "What?!"

"Yes, Lorca's asked me for a transportation out of the country." Reddington says. "A new identity, passport, bank account, credit cards, as well as the proper introductions to re-establish his operations elsewhere. And he wants it by tomorrow night. For whatever reason, Lorca's under the impression that he's about to become a free man. And from what he's said, I can decipher that he believes that someone he's paid to help him achieve that somehow knows Grace."

"I got a witness testifying today who's got him cold." Agent Keen shakes her head. "Lorca's not going anywhere. But if you're worried, I'll get them to tighten Grace's security."

"Something is going to happen, Lizzie." Reddington says. "And if there's someone in Grace's life who's capable of such dangerous acts, I'd rather not risk it. Remember, my deal with FBI only remains intact for as long as Grace remains alive and well. And if you want to continue catching these criminals that matter..."

"Fine." Agent Keen interrupts in irritation. "What do you suggest I do?"

"Tell the FBI to run detailed background checks on everyone who's appeared in Grace's life and send those reports to me." Reddington says briskly as he pulls me closer to him. "And as you said, tighten Grace's security."

Then, he turns to me. "Once we get back home, you need to stay home today." He tells me. "Don't go anywhere, and have Luli and Donald with you at all times."

"But... I've a dentist's appointment today..." I bite down on my dark pink lips hesitantly. This entire situation is making me anxious...

"Cancel it." Reddington says right away before frowning a little. "What's the dentist's name?"

"Dr. Stanley R. Kornish." I reply...

88888

The doorbell rings and agent Ressler rushes over to open the front door. I lean my head back to peek out into the hall. It's agent Keen. "Keen, what are you doing here?" Agent Ressler asks.

"Cooper wants to see you." Agent Keen tells him. "I'll look after Grace for a little while."

"Oh, well, she's inside the living room, reading." Agent Ressler says.

"You stay focused on Cooper's orders." Agent Keen reassures him. "I'll take care of her..."

88888

"Wait, Reddington's in Haiti right now?" I raise a dark eyebrow at agent Keen in surprise.

"Yeah." She sighs and rolls her eyes. "Apparently he's keeping up appearances."

"What does it mean to keep up appearances?" I ask with a frown. "What does he have to do?"

"Well, he basically just have to keep showing up to places as a criminal." Agent Keen tells me.

"So, he just goes around doing illegal things." I nod as I cross my arms over my 32A chest.

"Pretty much." Agent Keen sighs before smiling at me. "So, tell me, has he been good to you?"

"Yeah, he's been oddly nice to me." I scratch my straight nose. "But it's still weird to think of him as my father."

"Yeah, I can imagine." Agent Keen chuckles before the doorbell rings. "Hmm... I wonder who that is..." She frowns as she stands up and walks over to the front door.

I stand up and follow after her just as she opens the front door. Dr. Kornish stands there with a small smile on his face.

"Hi, Luvina suddenly cancelled her appointment today." He says politely. "I just want to make sure nothing's wrong..."

"Hi, Dr. Kornish." I greet him with a smile. "Sorry about canceling, something came up..." I say before trying to introduce agent Keen. "Dr. Kornish, this is uh..."

"I'm Lizzie." Agent Keen smiles at him. "I'm just here to fill in for her foster parent for a few hours."

"Oh, I'm just her dentist." Dr. Kornish says politely. "My office is nearby, so I just walked over here during my break."

Just then, Ms. Luli appears behind Dr. Kornish. "What's going on?" She frowns as she glances between the three of us.

"Oh, good, Luli, you're here." Agent Keen smiles at Ms. Luli before looking to Dr. Kornish. "I guess that means that I can take my leave. Actually, Dr. Kornish, I've been looking for a new dentist. Why don't we chat on the way back to your office?" She suggests casually.

For a moment, Dr. Kornish looks as if he's suspicious of agent Keen, but then, he just smiles. "Of course..."

88888

Author's note: hey guys, here's another chapter. Please review and tell me what you think. Many thanks!


	7. Reddington's Resolve

Grace Hartleigh

-Chapter 7-

Reddington's Resolve

After agent Keen and Dr. Kornish left, Ms. Luli starts teaching me how to sew. "Careful of your hands, don't poke yourself with the needle." She tells me with a smile. "I don't want to have to explain to Raymond if your hands become covered in band-aids."

"Do you think he's going to be surprised when he finds out that I fixed his shirt button?" I can't keep the hopefulness out of my voice.

"Definitely." Ms. Luli grins just before the phone rings. She goes over to pick it up. "Hello?" There's a pause. "Yeah, she's right here." She says before waving a hand for me to walk over to her.

I go over to her before she hands me the phone. "Hello?" I say.

"Grace?" Reddington sounds a little relieved before he sounds worried again. "Listen to me, you stay home with Luli and don't go anywhere. Can you do that for me, sweetheart?"

"Yeah." I bite down on my dark pink lips quietly. "I can do that."

"Good." Reddington sounds glad. "Be safe, okay? I'll see you soon."

"Okay, see you soon." I say before hanging up...

88888

I must have fallen asleep when I was laying in bed, reading, because I find myself waking up to a sudden loud sound from downstairs. "Luvina?" My oval-shaped face frowns in surprise when I hear Dr. Kornish's voice calling from downstairs.

I get up from my bed and walk over to open my bedroom door. "Dr. Kornish?" I call out hesitantly. "What are you doing here?"

"Luli had to leave for a while, so I'm here until she comes back." Dr. Kornish says.

"Oh." I shrug. "Okay."

"Have you had dinner yet?" Dr. Kornish asks.

"No." I tuck my long, wavy coppery-brown hair behind my ears. "Not yet."

"Why don't you come downstairs and I'll make you something to eat?" Dr. Kornish says nicely.

"Sure." I smile as I close my bedroom door behind me and skip down the stairs. "Thanks..."

88888

"Chicken breast with gravy." Dr. Kornish says as he puts the plate in front of me. "It's my family's special recipe."

"Thanks." I smile at him as my large light green eyes looks down at it. "It looks yummy."

"It's tasty enough for even the most exquisite restaurants." Dr. Kornish smiles proudly.

"I'm glad you feel that way." Reddington's voice sounds unexpectedly as he and agent Ressler walks into the dining room. "Because it seems like you've two more customers, Dr. Kornish."

I raise a dark eyebrow at them silently. When did they get back? "We've found where you kept Keen and Luli, and we rescued them." Agent Ressler narrows his eyes at Dr. Kornish.

His words makes a wave of anxious confusion rush over all five feet of me. "Wait, what's going on?" I glance around between the three of them.

"Take Grace upstairs, Donald." Reddington says as his eyes remain on Dr. Kornish in a stony stare. "Dr. Kornish and I are going to have a chat..."

88888

Agent Ressler takes me upstairs, back to my room. I'm still as confused as ever. "What's going on?"

"Look, Grace, Stanley Kornish isn't who you think he is." Agent Ressler sighs. "He's done a lot of bad things."

His words makes my stomach do a queasy somersault. "Is he a criminal?"

"Yeah." Agent Ressler nods quietly. "And a very dangerous one at that."

"What's Reddington going to do to him?" I almost regret asking as I feel goosebumps pop up my pale skin.

"Kornish wanted to hurt you." Agent Ressler tells me sadly. "Reddington won't let him live."

My eyes grow tearful at agent Ressler's words. "He's going to kill him, isn't he..."

88888

After dinner, Reddington takes me outside. "You killed him, didn't you? Dr. Kornish..." I mutter sadly.

"I'll always do whatever it takes to protect you, sweetheart." Reddington tells me seriously.

"Even if it means been a bad person?" I look at him tearfully.

"Yes." He answers without hesitation before smiling at me. "Now, onto a happier subject... I brought you a gift from Haiti." He says before unrolling a large flag with a beaded mermaid on it.

"This is a voodoo flag." He tells me. "It's a common piece of Haitian artwork. I thought maybe we can hang it in your bedroom."

"Voodoo?" I frown as my straight nose sniffles. "As in witch voodoo?! Isn't that kind of creepy?"

"It's a good luck charm, honey." Reddington tells me with a smile. "And in life, we need all the good luck we can get..."

88888

After I finish showering and enter my bedroom, Reddington is already there waiting for me. He smiles and waves a hand at me when he sees me. "Come, I'm going to tuck you into bed tonight."

I walk over closer to him and crawl into my bed and lay down before Reddington wraps my blanket around me. "Why do people do bad things?" I ask before I can stop myself.

"There are lots of reasons." Reddington tells me softly. "Some people, like me, are trying to protect their vulnerabilities, others may do it because they're angry, or because they're just plain crazy."

"Did he hurt agent Keen and Ms. Luli?" I say quietly.

"He tried to." Reddington nods. "But they're going to be okay."

"Was he going to hurt me?" I can feel a chill run up my back at my own words.

"Yeah." Reddington caresses my cheek gently. "But you're safe now. I made sure of that..."

88888

Author's note: hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in so long. I hit a bit of a writer's block, but I'm back now. So please remember to review and I'll try to post the next chapter sooner.


	8. A Man Called Berlin

Grace Hartleigh

-Chapter 8-

A Man Called Berlin

The feeling of a plastic bag been put over my head frightens me out of my sleep. Something inside of me tumbles in fear as someone lifts me out of my bed and throws me over their shoulders.

"Who... Who are you?" I manage to gasp out, but I don't get an answer...

88888

I think I'm at the back of a pick-up truck... The vehicle stops, and I hear the sound of a car door slamming shut before I feel all ninety lbs of me getting lifted up again.

My heart thumps against my 32A chest as I'm trying not to panic. "Please... Where are you taking me?"

Again, I don't get an answer. Instead, I get dropped roughly on VERY hard ground. I groan achingly. I'm scared, but I try my best to keep calm. "What do you want with me?" My voice calls out shakily.

This time, I do get a grumbly answer. "I'm just the delivery man." My kidnapper is a man. "Who know?" He chuckles nastily. "If you're lucky, you might make it out of this alive."

And with that he snatches the plastic bag off of my head. My large light green eyes don't have to squint as I'm in a very dimly lit room.

I look up to see the man who kidnapped me. I gasp loudly before I can stop myself. The man in front of me is covered in violent-looking injuries.

He suddenly crouches down in front of me with an angry growl. "What?!"

I feel an unsettling series of swirls from my stomach, but it slowly travels all over my body. "Noth... Nothing..." I manage to breathe out as I feel my eyes blurring with tears. I'm panicking... I... I don't know what to do...

88888

The man's left after he tied me to a chair. I don't exactly know how long he's been gone, but it feels as if it's been hours. Thanks to that, the panic within me has mostly being pushed down...

My hands twitch as I struggle in a failed attempt to untie myself. My fingers can feel the knot that's tying my hands together, I just have to untie it somehow.

But my heart skips a beat every time I hear the tiniest of sounds. I desperately hope that my kidnapper doesn't come back as my fingers twist and turn.

Surprisingly, the knot feels as if it's loosening slowly. So I must be doing something right...

88888

Just as I feel as if the knot's loose enough that I can force my hands out, I suddenly hear a loud, hollow beep.

Something about that sound worries me as I feel the panic rising within me again. I desperately try to force my hands free as I hear a loud, vibrating sound that almost sounds like... Water?

And then, I feel it. Something wet is touching the bottom of my size 3 feet and it's starting to rise up. Is... Is he going to drown me? Goosebumps abruptly pops up my pale skin.

"Somebody help!" I cry out desperately as I can't contain the panic within me anymore. My eyes quickly well up with fearful tears. "Anybody... Please!"

Just then, as if on cue, I hear the sound of a door unlocking and opening. This time, my eyes do squint in the sudden bright light.

A unfamiliar man stands by the doorway. He's not my kidnapper... "Who are you?" I breathe out in shock. A part of me haven't expected that cry for help to be heard...

"The person who's about to save your life." He says before he walks over to me to completely untie me.

"What's your name?" I ask shakily.

He makes eye contact with me for a few seconds before smiling. "You can call me Berlin..."

88888

"Get in the car." Berlin tells me as he opens the car door for me.

"Where are we going?" My oval-shaped face frowns nervously.

"I'm taking you back to Raymond Reddington." Berlin says with a smile. "I did just save your life, Grace."

A chill quickly runs up my spine. "How... How did you know my name?" I ask fearfully.

But he just smiles calmly. "Because like Raymond Reddington, I've known you for a very long time..."

88888

Berlin stops the car outside the black site. "Go on inside." He urges me. "Reddington's inside."

"Are you Reddington's friend?" I tilt my head at him as I ruck my long, wavy coppery-brown hair behind my ears.

"Not exactly." Berlin says before urging me again. "Go on inside, Grace. Everyone in there's been looking for you."

"Thanks for the ride." My dark pink lips smile as I nod to him appreciatively. "And thanks for saving me."

"My pleasure." He smirks before I open up the car door and step outside. "I'll see you again, Grace." He says before driving away as I wave to him.

When he's out of sight, I turn around and head towards the black site...

88888

"He wounded two of the Marshall's and killed one with a concealed knife." I walk in just in time to hear agent Malik say to agent Cooper, agent Keen, agent Ressler, and Reddington.

Reddington's the first to see me. His eyes widen in surprise. "Grace..." He quickly runs to me and pulls me into a tight hug. "Are you alright, sweetheart? Are you hurt anywhere?" He says worriedly.

"No, I'm okay." I shake my head as I hug him back.

"Grace, how did you get here?" Agent Keen asks with a frown. "We all thought you got kidnapped."

"I did." I nod as Reddington and I stop hugging. "But then, someone saved me..."

"Who?" Agent Ressler says.

"A man..." I say. "He said to just call him Berlin..."

"Well, we're all glad that you're safe." Agent Keen smiles at me, but Reddington seems to have instantly frozen the moment I mention Berlin.

But Reddington quickly snaps out of it. "I think it's about time we make changes to Grace's living arrangements." Reddington declares. "She's already had two close encounters with blacklisters. Let's not have a third."

"Agreed." Agent Ressler nods. "But right now, we need to find Tommy Phelps."

"He must have used one of the objects hidden inside him." Agent Keen says as Reddington grabs my hand and pulls me over to sit down in a chair beside him. "He was carrying around his own escape package."

"Prisoner's transport was found abandoned at Woodbridge, Virginia." Agent Ressler says. "There's also a report of a stolen vehicle at the same site. Local police are searching for it now."

"According to his brother, Woodridge is where he grew up." Agent Keen says.

"Well, Seth could be there." Agent Malik says.

"Find him now." Agent Cooper nods. "In the meantime, see if you can get anything out of Dechambou, she may not know where Seth is now, but she knows where she dropped him off last night."

"I've a better suggestion." Reddington speaks up. "Let her go."

"That's not going to happen." Agent Cooper says sternly.

"God, are you FBI..." Reddington chuckles and shakes his head before turning more serious. "When this woman was working for French Intelligence, she was on track to be you, Harold. Since she's come on my side, she's only gone up from there. You really think you're going to be able to prove anything against her?"

"We'll make something stick." Agent Cooper says stubbornly. "It's only a matter of time."

"You don't have any time." Reddington reminds him in annoyance. "Pick her up in a week, a month, next time, but right now, if you want to save that man's life, you need to release Dechambou. I'll make her talk."

"How?" Agent Keen raises an eyebrow.

"You don't want me to answer that." Reddington looks at her seriously.

"How do I know you won't use what she says to get Seth for yourself?" Agent Cooper asks distrustfully.

"You don't." Reddington smiles and shakes his head. "But I don't see that you have many other options left."

"Okay." Agent Cooper agrees begrudgingly. "Release her. But if you screw me on this..."

"I'll consider it a bonus." Reddington interrupts him casually.

Then, Reddington turns to me. "Stay put until I get back, sweetheart." He says as he kisses the back of my hand before letting go and getting up to leave...

88888

Author's note: hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in so long. I hit a bit of a writer's block. But I'm back now, so please remember to review and I promise I'll update sooner! Many thanx in advance!


End file.
